headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlock Requirements Rankings/HSFan2
Welcome, these are my UR Rankings. They are sorted from easiest to hardest, and the easiest characters have one circle ( ° ), the hardest have six. So here we go! Auto If you don't unlock these characters, then contact D&D and report a bug. 73. South Korea -''' The most famous character as well as the character you begin with. As long as you have HS installed, you have Korea! ° - Easy These characters are recommended for starters. '''72. Madagascar - '''Downloading another game won't be a problem, won't it? '''71. The Devil - '''Easy, if you have an e-card. Otherwise, impossible to unlock. '''70. Mon-K - '''Same as Devil, but costs more and isn't worth it. '''69. The Netherlands - '''Tournament is short, and it's very easy to beat a game without dashing. Try it! '''68. Cameroon - '''Beating 12 easy characters won't be a problem. If you are having trouble unlocking him, then try with someone who isn't South Korea, and try to counter every powershoot. '''67. United Kingdom - '''Since Tournaments are free, you can shuffle the tournament until you get easy opponents like Colombia, Korea and Denmark. Then try to beat them, and you'll see that you will concede less then 5 goals! '''66. USA - '''Shuffle until you get a good opponent for the final, and hope for the best. Also, sudden deaths are very fun! '''65. France - '''Since you are playing againist easy characters, first score 5 or 6 goals, and then don't move and let them score 5 or 6 goals! After both of you have the same amount of goals, watch out your goal, and if you do it correct Sudden Death will start. It's easy to win in a sudden death! '''64. Brasil - '''3 rounds without a powershoot won't be a problem. Try to shuffle until you get good opponents. '''63. Kepler 22-B - '''When you crush his UFO, just stay near your goal. He is not very smart and often while he is leading the ball he will go into his goal. About his powershoots, well you need to memorize the sounds. ''If you are having trouble recognizing flags, here are the heads of these characters!'' Character67.png|Madagascar Character20.png|The Devil Character54.png|Mon-K Character15 1.png|The Netherlands Character02.png|Cameroon Character13.png|United Kingdom Character04.png|USA Character12.png|France Character09.png|Brasil Character17.png|Kepler 22B °° - Normal These characters are a bit harder to unlock, but they are better. Most of them... '''62. Argentina - You tried 3 rounds, now try 12! Luckily, they are againist easy characters. 61. Germany - Now try to beat them without conceding a goal. Don't worry, easy characters. 60. Canada - Shuffle until you get Italy as one of your opponents. You know how to counter-attack so far, right? 59. Spain - Now that you have 10 characters, win a tournament with each of them! This takes less than 45 minutes. (3 rounds x 10 characters = 30 minutes) 58. Italia - You have Germany, Spain and UK. Now use them wisely and score some goals. Amateur League - Beating 33 characters won't be that hard. If you reach Asura, try to use the "FREE GAME" bonus. 57. Japan - You have good characters, remember? Now use them wisely! 56. Nigeria - ''' If you have Nigeria, (beaten 90 rounds) unlocking Turkey will be a piece of cake. '''56. Turkey - You probably have already beaten 33 characters, now pick 20 of them and beat them 10 times, you earn some points, experience and a character. 55. Austria - A nice character, and since you've got Japan, Spain and Canada you can use them for this guy. Only 3 rounds... 54. Belgium - Like Spain, but you have to pay 50,000 points and play 70 rounds, but Head Cups are fun and award you nicely! 53. Russia Use the money you got from the HC's and upgrade the stats. Besides unlocking Russia, these 3 stats are useful for other things. Minor League - You got some characters that can easily beat 9 weak characters 2 times. 52. Israel - So far it's impossible to unlock him without using the glitch, so enjoy before it's fixed! 51. New Zealand - Use one of the 3 characters you like most, and then unlock NZ. I strongly recommend you to unlock him, cause he's a BEAST. 50. Mexico - Thanks to New Zealand, you can unlock him easily. 49. Cyborg - Upgrade your Survival, Dash and Power and use New Zealand! You will see how easy he is to unlock with NZ. 48. Indonesia - Almost every time you reach SS Rank, you get 50 counter-attacks. 47. Ireland - You know how to play without Dash and Powershot, now play without kick, and you'll unlock a nice character. 46. Egypt - It's very easy without dashing. Major League - So far you surely beat Minor League. This new league is the best, because it awards you with : Points, Experience and Characters! 45. Australia - Same as Israel, but this time you play versus better characters. 44. Asura - You've got Austria and New Zealand, which means that you can unlock Asura easily! About the points, well you probably earned them so far. 43. Croatia - You played 12 rounds without a powershoot versus easy characters, now try to play 7, but this time you play againist more advance characters and lots of them have OP Costumes. 42. Denmark - Same as Australia and Israel, but harder to unlock. 41. Thailand - Who needs Dash? If you are having trouble recognizing flags, here are the heads of these characters! Character07.png|Argentina Character10.png|Germany Character21 1.png|Canada Character11.png|Spain Character08.png|Italia Character05.png|Japan Character18.png|Turkey Character41.png|Austria Character46 2 .png|Belgium Character06.png|Russia Character34 1.png|Israel Character31.png|New Zealand Character14.png|Mexico Character16 1.png|Cyborg Character58.png|Indonesia Character25.png|Egypt Character28.png|Ireland Character35.png|Australia Character24.png|Asura Character48.png|Croatia Character36.png|Denmark Character42.png|Thailand °°° Hard These characters are a bit harder to unlock. If you unlocked even one of these characters, then it means that you're already an advanced player and on the halfway of your journey. 40. Singapore - 'This character isn't one of the best ones to use, but if you unlock him this means that you can unlock other characters with easiness. '''39. Sweden -' It's a bit annoying to play 90 rounds! '38. Z - '''It's a bit annoying to play 180 rounds! '''37. Ecuador '- You reached SS Rank without dashing, and won 18 rounds without kicking, now merge these two together and you will see that he is easy to unlock! '36. Hungary '- Very hard to unlock, but can help you practice. If you won 3 rounds without jumping, then try to win 7! '35. Luxembourg '- 39 rounds without a kicking won't be a problem, because you pretty much know to win without kicking. '''34. 'Romania - '''18 rounds without a powershoot aren't hard for you anymore! '''33. Saudi Arabia - '''18 rounds without both dash and powershoot, but easy opponents. '''32. Switzerland - '''Some of these opponents are easier to defeat than ones from the Amateur League. '''31. Ukraine - '''Try to unlock her, because she's VERY useful. Don't use Italy! '''30. Nepal '- This guy will help you unlock a lot of characters. 29. Pluto - 'Use NZ, Austria, Italy, Thailand. Nuff said. '''28. Colombia - '''You don't need kick anymore do you? '''27. China - '''You are now a counter-attack master! You can stop almost every power! °°°- Hard '''26. Czech - '''This may be confusing, but in minor league you play againist less straight-line powershoots! '''25. India - '''You practiced a lot, now unlock the best character for Fight Mode! '''24. South Africa - '''At least you get to choose which 42 characters you should beat... '''23. The Philippines - '''You've got India and Ecuador, enough said. '''22. Bolivia'The reason why he is harder than The Philippines is because that one ball left can troll you sometimes... '''21. Silicon Valley As the baseballs aren't random, he won't be that of a problem. Category:Rankings Category:Unlock Requirements Rankings Category:HSFan2